Leges frumentariae
Leges frumentariae (с ) — условное название совокупности древнеримских законов, регулировавших государственную политику обеспечения населения хлебом — как с помощью его продажи римским гражданам по сниженным ценам, так и путём бесплатных раздач. Хотя имеются указания на раннее появление практики хлебных раздач в РимеНапример, известен рассказ о раздававшем хлеб богаче Спурии Мелии: , первый хлебный закон относится к деятельности народного трибуна Гая Семпрония Гракха и датируется 123 годом до н. э. По этому закону каждый римский гражданин мог ежемесячно получать некоторое количество зерна из государственных хранилищ по сравнительно низкой цене в 6⅓ ассов за каждый модий (8,7 литров) Cambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 58. В это время в Риме была построены крупные амбары, которые заполнялись зерном, купленным вскоре после сбора урожая по невысоким ценамCambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 79. Марк Туллий Цицерон обвиняет Гая Гракха в том, что он опустошил казну раздачами, хотя он «на словах всегда был защитником казны»Цицерон. Тускуланские беседы, III, 20 (48). Цицерон также сохранил историю о том, что однажды Гракх заметил в толпе получателей дешёвого хлеба бывшего консула Луция Кальпурния Пизона Фруги, активно выступавшего против раздач; на вопрос о том, почему он изменил своё мнение и пришёл за хлебом, тот ответил: «Я вовсе не хочу, Гракх, чтобы ты делил мое добро между всеми; но раз уж ты за это взялся, то и я хочу получить мою долю». Аппиан упоминает, что после гибели братьев Гракхов «уменьшились и раздачи» . Около 101 года до н. э. Луций Аппулей Сатурнин, несмотря на предупреждения о том, что после Югуртинской войны и войны с кимврами и тевтонами казна не сможет вынести нагрузки, предложил новый хлебный закон. Хотя подробности закона неизвестны, считается, что он был принят и фактически восстановил действие хлебного закона Гая Гракха в полном объёмеCambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 98. Тит Ливий упоминает также о проведении десятью годами позднее хлебного закона Марком Ливием Друзом, подробности которого неизвестны . Луций Корнелий Сулла после установления своей диктатуры в 82 году до н. э. отменил хлебные раздачиCambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 203: Like any good Roman conservative Sulla saw the distribution of cheap corn to the people as a demoralizing drain on the treasury, and so distributions were abolished. После смерти Суллы в 78 году до н. э. поднявший мятеж и потерпевший затем поражение консул Марк Эмилий Лепид сделал восстановление хлебных раздач одним из центральных пунктов своей программы. В 73 году до н. э. законом Теренция-Кассия хлебные раздачи были восстановлены в полном объёме, а число получателей выросло''Метушевская О.'' Аграрный вопрос в Риме 70-х гг. I в. до н. э. // Вестник древней истории. — 1983. № 4. — С. 139—149. Гай Саллюстий Крисп сохранил относящующся к 70-м годам речь народного трибуна Гая Лициния Макра к народу (считается, однако, что она не аутентична), в которой он требует борьбы за увеличение объёма хлебных раздач и сравнивает 5 модиев — норму того времени — с тюремным пайком. В 62 году до н. э. Марк Порций Катон Утический снижает цену на предоставляемый по законам хлеб, но его объём по-прежнему составляет 5 модиевCambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 359. В 58 году до н. э. народный трибун Публий Клодий Пульхр отменил плату за хлеб для законных получателей. Гай Юлий Цезарь сделал прежние раздачи от имени государства раздачами от своего имени, что впоследствии переняли императоры. При этом раздачи носили характер милости, которую добрый правитель оказывает хорошим гражданам, попавшим в списки (число получателей хлеба было снижено с 320 тысяч до 150 тысяч)Cambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 456. В 58-45 годах до н. э. в Рим привозилось примерно 1,5 миллиона гектолитров зерна ежегодноCambridge Ancient History. 2nd edition. Vol. IX. — P. 638. В эпоху Империи хлебные раздачи долгое время сохранялись в полном объёме. Известно, что в I—II веках н. э. около 200 тысяч человек получали бесплатный хлеб. Зависимость римского плебса от раздачи хлеба широко известна по крылатому выражению panem et circenses — «хлеба и зрелищ». Примечания Ссылки * Ростовцев М. И. «Фрументации и фрументарные законы» // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона * Сергеенко М. Е. Раздача хлеба. Амбары. Рынки. Вода // Жизнь древнего Рима Категория:Питание человека Категория:Римские законы Категория:Социальная политика Категория:Экономика Древнего Рима